


Fidelity

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Rent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Set circa "Without You".

  
The door bangs open and Roger tenses involuntarily, wishing not for the first time that the loft had some kind of proper lock.

"Roger," a stern blond woman stands just inside the doorway looking perfectly put together in expensive tailored clothes, except for her flashing eyes.

"Well if it isn't the reclusive Mrs. Coffin," Roger glanced up briefly, before resuming the picking out of chords on his guitar. "Benny's not here, Alison."

"I know." She says coldly, sliding the door shut behind her. "He's with her."

Roger flinches. "What do you want?"

"You." Alison states, walking through the loft to stand in front of Roger.

"Excuse me?"

"I want," Alison says firmly, "to have an affair. With you. To punish my husband."

Roger returns his attention to his guitar. "No."

"Benny, your friend, is sleeping with your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Isn't it only fair that you take your revenge with his wife?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Alison."

She sighs in frustration. "Why not?"

"Well there's AIDS, for one thing."

"I'm pretty sure Benny's already set the course for us on that particular issue. "

Roger jerks his head up to meet Alison's eyes in surprise. "Are you saying you're both positive?"

Alison shrugs. "It's possible, but it isn't the point."

"It's one of them. And I'm still not having sex with you."

"Please?" Alison perches on the furthest end of the couch from Roger.

"It's not that I'm not flattered, sort of, but-"

"If not for yourself, won't you do it for me? As a favor?" She tries.

"No, Alison."

"My husband is cheating on me with a cheap junkie stripper-" Roger bites off his defense of Mimi "-and a washed up wannabe musician won't have me. I am Alison Grey of the Westport Grey's, what's wrong with me?" her eyes fill with tears.

"Alison, hey," Roger reaches out awkwardly for her.

She brushes his hand away. "I'm fine. Fine."

"Benny's an idiot," Roger offers.

"He's just got a taste for-" Alison glances quickly around the loft and shudders "-this."

"And you aren't here slumming it?" Roger challenges.

"I want to hurt Benny, the way he's hurt me."

"How would he even know?"

"I left him a note saying Mark wanted to meet him here at four," Alison explains.

"You gave us an hour?" Roger eyes Alison.

"I had high hopes." She sighs. "Why am I not good enough? You're a guy, Roger, explain it to me. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Benny is a greedy, selfish moron."

"Well then what is it about her?" Alison presses.

Roger shrugs.

"You're in love with her. Tell me. Why?"

"I'm not in love with Mimi."

Alison meets his eyes, challenging him wordlessly.

"She's… fearless. Charismatic. Passionate. Vibrant. Alive."

"And I'm not," Alison concludes.

"I never said that," Roger protests.

"It follows. If men don't want me and do want her and those are her qualities then they are not mine," Alison points out.

"Benny loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Alison smiles sadly. "Screw me, Roger."

"Alison…"

She sighs and stands. "Don't, Roger. I guess I'll just… go."

Alison is almost to the door when Roger says, "you know, you and Mimi would probably like each other."

"She's sleeping with my husband!" Alison wheels.

"Her judgment can be kind of-"

"Horrible? Selfish? Morally bankrupt?"  
"They hurt me too," Roger reminds.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're angry. It's kind of a new look for you," he observes.

"What should I do, Roger?" Alison questions, approaching the couch once more. "To be more like her, to keep Benny?"

"You still love him that much?" Roger asks in surprise.

"God help me, I do."

He shakes his head. "I don't understand."

"If she came back-"

"I left Mimi."

"Still, if she came back, you'd have her."

"I'd want to."

"Roger," Alison smiles affectionately, sitting next to him, "nothing is ever as complicated as you make it."

"This is. I can't watch another woman I love leave me."

Alison touches his forearm sympathetically.

"Mark?" Benny's voice booms out as the loft door slides open.

"We really need a lock," Roger grumbles, making Alison laugh.

"Alison?" Benny asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Seducing me," Roger replies glibly as Alison blushes and Benny blanches.

"Yes, it is a hot and tawdry affair we have," Alison starts to tease before noticing the pale pink lipstick at her husband's jaw line. The hand on Roger's arm tightens, sending nails digging into clothed flesh.

Roger tenses in reaction. "What do you want, Benny?"

"I was supposed to meet Mark."

"He's not here."

"He said he wanted to meet at four. Maybe I'm early."

"You're not," Alison's voice is icy. "As always your timing is impeccable."

"Really, what are you doing here?" Benny wonders.

"Talking to Roger."

"Why?"

"I'm sitting right here," Roger reminds Benny with a trace of annoyance.

Outside the loft, footsteps pound on the stairs.

"Benny?" Mimi calls out, sticking her head into the loft.

"Mimi," Roger sighs.

"Mimi?" Alison studies the girl before turning to Roger. Her eyes again full of tears, she pleads, "Explain it to me. Please, tell me why?"

Roger wraps a strong arm around the hurt woman and glares at Benny. "Go ahead, Benny. Explain it to your wife."

"Wife?" Mimi asks from the doorway. "I'll just go."

"Don't you dare," Alison commands. "Stay. Please."

"I'd really rather-"

"Yes, well, I'd really rather you not be fucking my husband, but we don't always get what we want, do we dear?"

"Alison," Benny murmurs uncomfortably, "be nice."

"Nice?" Roger repeats. "You're cheating on her and she's supposed to be nice?"

"Thank you, Roger, but I'm okay," Alison states, her icy blue-blood poise fully returned.

"Okay."

Alison stands and grasps her husband's arm tightly.

"We'll just be going now, thank you for your hospitality," she says, dragging Benny across the apartment.

"My pleasure," Roger grins. "My door's always open ."

"Thank you," a genuine smile touches Alison's lips before she slams the sliding door shut in Mimi's face.

Roger chuckles and runs his fingers down his guitar string, trying to recall the tune he'd been working on.


End file.
